Quel'Thalas
| Rasse = | Religion = | Siedlungen = 17px Morgenluft 17px Tristessa | Hauptstadt = 17px Silbermond | Regierungstyp = | Anführer = Datei:IconTheron.gif Lor'themar Theron | Lage = Östliche Königreiche (Azeroth) | WoWPedia = Quel'Thalas }} Quel'Thalas, das magische Reich der Hochelfen (und nunmehr der Blutelfen), auch Land des Ewigen FrühlingsBlood of the Highborne, Kap. 2, war ein reicher Wald ganz im Norden der Östlichen Königreiche oberhalb Lordaerons. Im elfischen Reich herrscht ewiger Frühsommer und die Luft ist schwer von Blütenduft und Wachstum''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20; selbst die ansässigen Lebewesen wurden magisch unter Kontrolle gebracht. Im Dritten Krieg wurde das Elfenreich fast zur Gänze zerstört, als sich die Geißel unter Arthas zum Sonnenbrunnen aufmachte.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos/The Frozen Throne Obschon das Land immer noch durch jenen Einfall der Geißel gezeichnet ist, haben die verbliebenen Hochelfen, welche sich nunmehr Blutelfen nannten, damit begonnen, ihre zerrüttete Heimat und die Hauptstadt Silbermond wieder aufzubauen.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Hintergrund Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas (6.800 vDP) Nach mehreren Jahren des Umherstreifens im nördlichen Lordaeron gründeten die Hochelfen "das Hohe Reich", Quel'Thalas, am nördlichsten Ausläufer der Östlichen Königreiche. Das Gebiet war allerdings nicht unbewohnt und schon bald kam es zu schweren Konflikten mit den ansässigen Amani.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Die Amani hatten die Schmach unter Königin Azshara, welche die Trolle erniedrigt und an die Ränder Kalimdors gedrängt hatte, über die Jahrtausende nicht vergessen und der Hass saß tief, als ausgerechnet die Elfen auf ihrem Land aufschlugen. Die Elfen blieben allerdings stur und drängten weiter vorran, stets begleitet von Hinterhalten der Trolle, welche ihrerseits wiederum das magische Geschick der Elfen zu spüren bekamen. Die Elfen erreichten schließlich den Leyliniennexus des Gebiets erreichten. Dath'Remar nutzte eine von Illidans Phiolen mit dem Wasser des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, welche er kurz vor der Abreise aus Kalimdor entwendet hatte, und schuf den Sonnenbrunnen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 120 Danach verwarfen die Hochelfen die "alten Wege" ihrer kaldoreischen Brüder, lehnten Elune und den Mond ab und wandten sich stattdessen der Sonne zu.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Zudem wurden sie über die Zeit unter einem neuen Namen bekannt: Hochelfen, anstelle von "Hochgeborene". So leicht gaben sich die Amani freilich nicht geschlagen und jedes weitere Stück Land wurde von den Hochelfen mit Blut erkauft. Dath'Remar selbst führte fast jeden erbitterten Kampf gegen die Trolle selbst an. Einigen Hochelfen kamen unterdessen Bedenken, ob sie nicht erneut die Brennende Legion anlocken würden, so sie weiter so rücksichtslos zauberten. Über die Jahrzehnte schufen die Elfen verschiedene Runensteine an den Grenzen von Quel'Thalas und errichteten eine Schutzbarriere, "Ban'dinoriel", welche ihre Magie nach außen abschirmte und die abergläubischen Trolle zurücktrieb. Jene zogen sich letztlich nach Zul'Aman zurück und beschränkten sich auf kleinere Überfälle, denen wiederum die neuen Waldläufer versuchten, entgegenzuwirken. Innerhalb der Grenzen gedieh Quel'Thalas zu einem prächtigen Königreich und die Hauptstadt, Silbermond, wurde zu einem Monument des ehemaligen Imperiums. Um nie wieder einen derart harschen Winter erleben zu müssen, wie jenen als sie die Berge überquert hatten, tauchten die Hochelfen ihr Land in einen ewigen Frühlingszustand. Dath'Remar trat anschließend als Anführer zurück.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 121 Die Trollkriege (2.800 vDP) thumb|Die [[Trollkriege.]] thumb|Feuer vom Himmel. Den Bestrebungen der Elfen zum Trotz erstarkten die Amani erneut über die Zeit und wurden sowohl für Quel'Thalas, als auch für das neugegründete Arathor zunehmend zu einer ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 126-127Arathor und die Trollkriege Über die Jahrtausende hatten die Amani ihre Rache geplant, verfügten aber trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit lange über keinen Anführer, der sie zum Sieg führen konnte. Die Lage der Trolle änderte sich zu ihren Gunsten, als sie Besuch von Gesandten der Zandalari bekamen. Diese sahen in den Amani die Möglichkeit, die Dominanz der Trolle über den Kontinent wieder auszudehnen, auch wenn es keine leichte Aufgabe werden würde. Sie ernannten einen der mächtigsten Krieger, Jintha, zum Anführer der Amani und versprachen ihnen die Gunst der Loa in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen. Nachdem sie in Kleingruppen die Stärke der Elfen erprobt hatten, strömten zehntausende Trolle, begleitet von den Loa, nach Quel'Thalas und legten die Außenbereiche in Schutt und Asche.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 129 Wenngleich Thoradin ein wachsames Auge auf den Konflikt zwischen Hochelfen und Trollen hatte, wollte er seine Leute nicht unnötig in einen Krieg schicken, der sie nichts anging. Seine Meinung änderte sich, als von Anasterian Sonnenwanderer entsandte Botschafter aus Quel'Thalas in Strom eintrafen. Die Elfen berichteten von der Brutalität der Trolle und von den wilden Halbgöttern die mit ihnen in die Schlacht zogen und konnten Thoradin davon überzeugen, dass die Trollgefahr nicht nur Quel'Thalas betraf. Quel'Thalas, so argumentierten sie, würde ohne Unterstützung bald fallen, und dann würden sich die Trolle nach Süden gegen Strom wenden. Thoradin war sich allerdings auch bewusst, dass Arathor nicht die Mannstärke besaß, um derart gegen die Trolle vorzugehen - es sei denn, man würde ihnen Magie beibringen. Anasterian stimmte, allen Bedenken über den unvorsichtigen Umgang mit Magie zum Trotz schließlich zu, hundert Menschen in der Magie der Elfen ausbilden zu lassen. Während die Ausbildung voranschritt, ließ Thoradin weitere Stützpunkte im Alteracgebirge und in den östlichen Landen errichten und ging in die Offensive, als die hundert Magier ausgebildet waren.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 130 Die Magier beließ er im Alteracgebirge, während die Hauptarmee der Vorhut unter Lordain und Ignaeus Trollbann bis nach Quel'Thalas folgte. Gepaart mit einem Angriff der Hochelfen von Norden her sahen sich die Trolle mit einem Krieg an zwei Fronten konfrontiert. Der Anführer der Trolle, Jintha, hielt das Bündnis der Elfen mit den Menschen für einen letzten Verzweiflungsakt, und blieb dennoch siegessicher. Auf Thoradins Anweisung zogen sich die Truppen Arathors allmählich in Richtung Alteracgebirge zurück, dicht verfolgt von den Trollen die leichte Beute witterten. Die Hochelfen, ebenfalls unterwegs nach Alterac, griffen von Norden weiter die Flanken der Amani an. Als sich Thoradin nach einer Tage andauernden Schlacht schließlich sicher war, die Amani ausreichend geschwächt zu haben, spielte er seine Trumpfkarte: die Hundert Magier. Feuer regnete vom Himmel herab, als sie ihre Kräfte zu einem gigantischen Zauberspruch bündelten und Jintha war einer der Ersten, die von den magischen Flammen verzehrt wurden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 131 Jene, die fliehen wollten, wurden von Thoradin und seinen Soldaten bis auf den letzten Mann getötet.Arathor und die Trollkriege Nach dem Sieg über die Trolle und der Sicherung von Quel'Thalas, schworen die Hochelfen Thoradin und seinem Geblüt ihre fortwährende Treue und der Sieg wurde noch Monate später auf den Straßen Silbermonds und Stroms gefeiert. Im weiteren Verlauf, besonders vor dem Ersten Krieg, galt Quel'Thalas allerdings wieder als recht einsiedlerisch.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 So hätte es Quel'Thalas, Alleria zufolge, auch keinem Menschenschiff erlaubt, ihre Flüsse hinaufzusegeln.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12 Der Rat von Tirisfal (2.680 vDP) Wenngleich die Magier dafür sorgten, dass Dalaran prächtig florierte - Verbrechen waren nicht einmal existent - hatten die konstanten und immer mächtigeren Zauber Konsequenzen. Die Wirklichkeit um Dalaran bekam Risse und Dämonen, angelockt durch die Zauber, schafften es nach Azeroth. Die Eindringlinge verursachten Panik auf den Strassen und Zerstörung in Dalarans Umland, auch wenn die herrschende Magokratie und die Erzmagier alles versuchten, jene im Zaum zu halten. Aus Angst vor einem Aufstand wandten sich die Magier an die Hochelfen. Die Synode von Silbermond schickte augenblicklich die fähigsten Magier, um sich der Sache anzunehmen. Zunächst waren die Anführer Dalarans wenig begeistert davon, sich Schranken aufzuerlegen, waren sie doch genau deswegen in die Stadt gekommen, um ihre Künste frei praktizieren zu können. Restriktionen würden, so die Sicht der Anführer, entweder zu einem Exodus der hellsten Köpfe führen oder, im schlimmsten Fall, zu einem Kollaps Dalarans und Revolten. In jedem Fall aber würde die Arkane Magie weiterhin praktiziert werden. Nachdem weder die Synode noch die Magokratie Dalarans das Wirken von Zaubern de facto verbieten konnte, begründeten sie einen Geheimbund: den Orden von Tirisfal. Dieser sollte sich der Dämonen annehmen, während die Magier ihre Schüler immer wieder auf die Gefahren rücksichtslosen Zauberns hinzuweisen hatten.Die Wächter von TirisfalChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 134-135 Während die Jahrhunderte verstrichen, zog es immer wieder hochelfische Zauberer nach Dalaran, welche dort unterrichteten, studierten und wohnten und zwischen Silbermond und Dalaran entstand ein Bünis, welches über 2000 Jahre Bestand haben sollte. 17px Esara Verrinde Zu den prominentesten Magistern, welche Seite an Seite mit den Kirin Tor arbeiteten zählen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und der spätere Großmagister Rommath. Vor dem Ersten Krieg (~21-18 vDP) Während ein junger Medivh im Koma lag, genoss Azeroth eine Zeit relativen Friedens, auch wenn dies nicht bedeutete, dass die Welt sicher war. Konflikte bestimmten auch weiterhin das tägliche Leben: Stämme bekämpften andere Stämme, Dörfer stritten mit anderen Dörfern und Königreiche spionierten andere Königreiche aus. In den Östlichen Königreichen betrieben die Menschen regen Handel mit Zwergen, Gnomen und Hochelfen. Die Elfen von Quel'Thalas verwandten zudem viel Zeit darauf, Vorstöße der Amani-Trolle zurückzuschlagen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 105 Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) Nach dem Fall des Sturmwinds im Ersten KriegDas Dunkle Portal und der Untergang von Sturmwind führte Anduin Lothar, letzter Nachkomme von König ThoradinIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3, sein Volk über das Meer an die Ufer von Lordaeron.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog Dort warnte er König Terenas vor der Orcischen Horde. Die Beratungen zwischen den verschiedenen Oberhäuptern der nördlichen Östlichen KönigreicheIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 1 führten schließlich zur Gründung der Allianz von Lordaeron.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 Aufgrund des alten Pakts der Hochelfen und Arathi wandte sich Lothar, nunmehr Oberkommandierender der Allianzstreitkräfte, auch an Quel'Thalas, um um Unterstützung zu bieten. Sein Aufruf zum Krieg rief gemischte Gefühle hervor und Anasterian Sonnenwanderer betrachtete die Orcs, von denen er gehört hatte, zunächst nicht als akute Bedrohung für sein Reich. So schickte er der Allianz nur eine kleine Elfen-Flotte, während er den Rest seiner Truppen anwies, in Quel'Thalas zu bleiben.Im Strom der Dunkelheit'', Kap. 7Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 156 Wie sehr sich die Synode in der Einschätzung der Motive der Horde irren sollte, wurde den Elfen schmerzlich bewusst, als Orgrim Schicksalshammer in einem Bündnis mit den Amani Truppen nach Quel'Thalas führteIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 und damit begann, die Wälder niederzubrennen. Nach der Entweihung der Runensteine durch Gul'dan stürmten Orgrims Truppen Silbermond entgegen. Dabei verbreiteten sie Angst und Schrecken im Land, plünderten Dörfer und schlachteten jeden Elfen ab, der ihren Weg kreuzte. König Anasterian hieß seine besten Generäle, den Vormarsch aufzuhalten und Elfenmagier und Waldläufer verteilten sich in Quel'Thalas, um Orgrims Truppen Widerstand zu leisten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Sie erhielten alsbald Unterstützung durch Turalyon, Alleria Windläufer und die Allianzarmee und Anasterian musste nicht länger überzeugt werden. Der Einfall der Horde hatte ihn erzürnt und die Allianz hatte die volle Unterstützung von Quel'Thalas, während die versklavten Roten Drachen die Wälder in Flammen aufgehen ließen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 15Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 6Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 18 Das tosende Flammenmeer zwang die meisten der elfischen Verteidiger, in Silbermond Schutz zu suchen. Die Magier beschworen einen gewaltigen Schild, welcher seine Macht aus dem Sonnenbrunnen zog und führte schließlich dazu, dass die Belagerung durch die Horde scheiterte und Orgrim Schicksalshammer sich stattdessen Lordaeron zuwandte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163-164 Die Horde musste, nicht zuletzt durch Gul'dans Verrat, schließlich den Rückzug antreten. Während die Allianz die Schwarzfelsspitze belagerte, unternahm Anasterian Anstrengungen, die Amani aus Quel'Thalas zu vertreiben. Die Schlachten forderten einen hohen Blutzoll, aber letztlich gelang es den Elfen, ihr Heimatland zu sichern.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 In den folgenden Jahren distanzierten sich die Hochelfen zunehmend von der Allianz. Anasterian warf den Menschen vor, dass sie die Hochelfen in der Stunde ihrer größten Not im Stich gelassen hatten und wenngleich nicht alle Hochelfen diese Meinung teilten, so waren es doch mehr als genug.Die Allianz zerbricht Quel'Thalas beteiligte sich zwar an der Verteidigung der Burg Nethergarde, allerdings beruhte dies eher auf der hochelfischen Magiefaszination denn auf dem Willen, den Menschen zu helfen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 5 Die Allianz zerbricht (~15 nDP) Thralls Befreiungsszug und die Zerstörung der Internierungslager war für viele in der Allianz von Lordaeron der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und die Hochelfen von Quel'Thalas waren die ersten, die sich aus der Allianz zurückzogen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 34 Dritter Krieg Der Fall von Quel'Thalas thumb|Einfall der Geißel. thumb|Arthas führt die Untoten gen Silbermond. Als sich die Seuche des Untodes in Lordaeron verbreitete, sollte sich Arthas gemeinsam mit Jaina der Sache annehmen und die mysteriöse Krankheit untersuchen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 9Menschenkampagne 3: Die Verheerungen der Seuche Nachdem der Prinz Lordaerons jedoch Frostgram aufgenommen hatte''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 16Menschenkampagne 9: Frostmourne und infolgedessen seine Seele an den Lichkönig übergeben hatte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: Arthas tötete seinen Vater17px Arthas' Verrat, überließ sein Land der GeißelArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 17 und befand sich schließlich auf dem Weg nach Quel'Thalas, um Kel'Thuzad mithilfe des Sonnenbrunnens wiederzubeleben.Untotenkampagne 2: Totengräber Die Truppenbewegungen blieben vor den Elfen, welche schon immer gute Kundschafter besessen hatten, nicht verborgen, auch wenn Sylvanas Windläufer anfangs nicht glauben konnte, was ihr in Berichten über die Geschehnisse in Lordaeron zugetragen wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz blieben die Elfen siegessicher.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 18 Sylvanas beschloss dennoch, einen Präventivschlag gegen die herannahende untote Armee durchzuführen, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Pfeile der Waldläufer auf ihre Gegner hinabstürzten und Untote wie Kultisten in Flammen aufgehen ließen. Schon bald wendete sich das Blatt allerdings zum Nachteil der Elfen, da ihre Gegner sich von dem Verlust von Gliedmaßen nicht aufhalten ließen und jeder Tote auf beiden Seiten letztlich wieder Arthas Reihen stärkte.Untotenkampagne 3: In die ewige Welt So begann ein Katz- und MausspielUntotenkampagne 4: Schlüssel der drei Monde (WC3) und mit von Schreck gezeichneten, schweißüberströmten Gesichtern folgten die Waldläufer dem Befehl Sylvanas'. Der Fall der Elfentore, welche Quel'Thalas schützen sollten, ließen in Sylvanas allmählich den Verdacht aufkommen, dass die Hochelfen verraten worden seien. Sie schickte einen Boten nach Silbermond, um die Magier am Sonnenbrunnen zu warnen und stellte sich Arthas immer wieder entgegen, auch wenn sie seinen Vormarsch damit nur hinauszögerte. Tatsächlich hatte Arthas Hilfe bei der Überlistung der elfischen Verteidigung bekommen: Dar'Khan Drathir war im Gegenzug für Versprechen von Macht in die Dienste des Lichkönigs getreten und sein Verrat hatte Arthas geholfen, den Schlüssel der drei Monde zu erlangen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 19 Die verzweifelte Verteidigung der Waldläufer erlitt einen herben Schlag, als Sylvanas von Arthas getötet wurde. Während sich jene bereits in Gedanken bei ihrer totgeglaubten Schwester Alleria wähnte, hatte Arthas allerdings anderes im Sinn und belebte den Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond als Banshee wieder, bevor er weiter gen Silbermond zog.Untotenkampagne 5: Silvermoons Untergang Doch selbst mit Sylvanas als schauerlichem Beispiel dessen, was Arthas bereit war, zu tun, ergab sich Silbermond nicht und vertraute auf den Schutzschild Ban'dinoriel - bis zu dem Moment als Arthas mittels des Schlüssels der drei Monde die Schutzzauber kollabieren ließ. Katapulte jagten Überreste elfischer Gefallener über die Mauern und die untoten Heerscharen setzten ihren Weg fort.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Während Arthas unaufhaltsam auf den Sonnenbrunnen zusteuerte, wandten sich andere Untote plündernd dem thalassischen Festland zu; einige überfielen die Insel der Sonnenwanderer, andere wiederum verwüsteten leerstehende Anwesen. Mittels Frostgram ließ Arthas schließlich das Wasser des Kanals zwischen Silbermond und Quel'Danas gefrieren und verschaffte sich so Zugang zum Sonnenbrunnen, wenngleich die Elfen auch hier nicht bereit waren, kampflos unterzugehen. Anasterian fiel gegen den Todesritter und schließlich konnte Arthas den Sonnenbrunnen dazu nutzen, Kel'Thuzad wiederzubeleben. Kel'Thuzad entstieg dem Brunnen, neugeboren als Lich. Der Aufstieg der Blutelfen Als die Nachricht vom Fall von Quel'Thalas Dalaran erreichte, zog Prinz Kael'thas - nun letzter seiner Blutlinie und de jure Anführer der Hochelfen - zurück in seine Heimat und scharte soviel Überlebende um sich, wie er finden konnte. Die Elfen traten erneut in die Allianz ein, nannten sich aber fortan Sin'dorei - Blutelfen - in Gedenken an ihre gefallenen Brüder und Schwestern. Die Allianz jedoch begann auf ihre elfischen "Kameraden" hinabzublicken. Garithos, welcher die Überreste von Allianzstreitkräften anführte, gab den Blutelfen entweder Aufgaben, die weit unter ihren Fähigkeiten lagen, oder aber - im schlimmsten Fall - zu Selbstmordmissionen führten. Kael'thas war quasi gezwungen die Hilfe der Nachtelfen und den Naga unter Lady Vashj anzunehmen. Als Garithos herausfand, dass die Naga den Blutelfen geholfen hatten, verurteilte er sie zum Tode wegen Verrat. Kael'thas und seine Leute wurden jedoch von Lady Vashj befreit welche sie mit in die Scherbenwelt zu Illidan nahm. Durch das Versprechen, soviel Magie zu erlangen wie sich sein Volk nur wünschen konnte, schloss sich Kael'thas Illidan an. Nachdem er sich in der Scherbenwelt eingerichtet hatte, schickte Kael'thas einen Magister namens Rommath zurück nach Quel'Thalas mit dem Versprechen, der Prinz werde eines Tages zurückkehren und die Blutelfen ins Paradies führen. Rommath tat sich mit Lor'themar Theron, Lordregent von Quel'Thalas, zusammen, um die Blutelfen auf ihre Reise ins "gelobte Land" jenseits des Dunklen Portals zu führen. Diesbezüglich nutzen Rommath und der neue Orden der Blutmagier mächtige Zauber, um den östlichen Teil Silbermonds wieder aufzubauen, welches als Hauptstadt der Blutelfen auf Azeroth dienen sollte. In den Augen der Allianz waren sie Verräter, also wandte sich Quel'Thalas der Horde zu. Die Verlassenen sind starke Fürsprecher der Blutelfen und deren Zugehörigkeit zur Horde. Ihre Königin Sylvanas Windläufer war Waldläufergeneral als die Geissel in Quel'Thalas einfiel, zudem befinden sich unter den Verlassenen auch gefallene Hochelfen. Wiederaufbau des Hochelfenreiches Anmerkungen Kategorie:Quel'Thalas